


The Price

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [36]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Jack has learned the value of things.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.28.]
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Flowers [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Support Stacie](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) double-drabble again, for Gillian_Taylor/dark_aegis and wmr/wendymr, who asked for ""Flowers-verse, Ten, Jack: 'Fear'" 200 words exactly in Word.
> 
> * * *

Jack remembers a time when he wasn’t afraid of anything. It was long ago, but he used to be able to face anything without flinching, except maybe from reflexes involving physical pain. Life, death, loss — nothing moved him.  
  
At the time, he thought he’d achieved wisdom.  
  
His heart hammers as he creeps down the scarred, smoking corridor, wishing he could run but fearing what might happen if he is lost to death even for a short while, fearing he is already too late, fearing . . .  
  
Through a swirl of smoke, a tall, narrow figure appears, limping, but upright and moving, however painfully.  
  
Jack lowers his pistol, setting the safety before holstering it, and then he does run. He resists the impulse to grab the Doctor, not knowing how he might be hurt, but the problem is solved when the Doctor wraps grateful arms around him and holds tightly.  
  
Jack closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment, his legs and stomach going wobbly with spent adrenalin as fear eases into relief.  
  
Fear is the price of love, the true proof that one has something worth losing, and Jack is more than willing to pay the fee.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31548>


End file.
